Hojas caídas
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Stephen desaprovecho su vida y sus oportunidades. Como las hojas de los árboles al caer en el suelo. / "Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al MCU y a sus respectivos cómics.** _ **"**_ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

 **Estación: Otoño.**

 **Personajes: Stepehn Strange (insinuación Ironstrange).**

* * *

Stephen Strange había desaprovechado tantas oportunidades en su vida, más de las que tomó en serio. Era su defecto humano, gastando el _tiempo_ en cosas que no eran verdaderamente importantes, como las que dejó de lado. Y aunque llegó muy alto de esa manera, no fue hasta su caída, que empezó a ver todo; el enorme árbol de la vida de Strange.

* * *

 **Primeras hojas: su familia**

Cuando Stephen veía las caricaturas de niño, siempre veía la típica y esteriotipada familia: el padre trabajador, la madre en casa y bella, y el hijo o hija viviendo feliz en ese ambiente. En ese entonces aún era lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que así sería siempre; aunque su padre fuera un gran médico, y su madre una científica desarrollada en el ámbito de la biomedicina, y sus dos molestos pero adorables hermanos,era feliz. Eran felices. El árbol de Stephen eran grande y con hojas verdes.

Dio por hecho que siempre estarían para él, que no supó reaccionar al accidente en la autopista. Al funeral. Al hecho de ver el pequeño ataúd de April Strange, la más joven de los tres, bajar hacia el lugar de su descanso final. Que estuviera en un orfanato. Que nadie lo quería.

 _Las primeras hojas caen._

* * *

 **Segundas hojas: su adolescencia**

Captar la atención de una pareja buscando niños, con doce años, era una tarea imposible. No era tierno, inocente, lo que ellos querían. Stephen no quería ser adoptado, pero lo necesitaba; no soportaba la tristeza de aquel lugar.

Por eso se dedicó a superar al resto. Ser siempre el mejor, y los padres ponían sus ojos en él. Ese era su plan inicial. Hasta que se acostumbró a solo ver los libros (gracias a su memoria fotográfica), tener las mejores calificaciones...perdiéndose las fiestas, las chicas, su primer beso, varios bailes.

Perdió la oportunidad de ser joven porque decidió madurar.

 _Varias hojas más caen._

* * *

 **Terceras hojas: Christine**

Ella fue su primera novia en la universidad. Su primera vez. Su primer en todo. Y supó aparentarlo bien de que no lo era. Palmer estaba tan enamorada de ese compañero inalcanzable de su clase, tan inteligente y divertido, que Stephen quiso mantener esa fachada.

Mas nada pudo continuar de verdad, cuando su carrera como neurocirujano empezó a despegar. Eso le mostró a Christine lo que eran en realidad: dos desconocidos experimentando más allá de lo profesional. Personas que podrían haber sido buenos amigos, si Strange no hubiera metido la pata de darle ilusiones.

 _Hojas caen, nadie juega sobre estos._

* * *

 **Cuartas, quintas y sextas (dos tercios) hojas: su nuevo deber**

Todo inició por sus manos. Esa fue la imagen más obvia de cómo desperdicio las oportunidades de la vida: hirió a Christine, la persona que lo quería con sinceridad y no con falsa admiración; su fortuna, que vino de su esfuerzo de años; su reputación, mancillada eternamente.

Todo por sus manos, o el sinonimó de " _Orgullo"_ para su caso.

Pero cuando todo se dio por perdido, una nueva puerta se abrió: le mostró a Ancestral, a Wong y el deber de un maestro de las artes místicas. Stephen no notó que el destino lo llevó a aquel momento, donde debía aceptar o no aquel manto.

Dudó. Esa duda se llevó a Ancestral y pusó en peligro al mundo a Dormammu.

Y fue Ancestral la que consiguió leerlo perfectamente. Y admiró como era la primera...pero no la última.

 _Siguen cayendo._

* * *

 **Hojas restantes: Tony**

Una oportunidad vino caída, literalmente, del cielo. Bruce Banner les advirtió de Thanos. Stephen fue por él. Luego este lo salvó. Después vio lo terco que era, decidido y con una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

Stephen vio como Tony Stark reconocía, con una sola mirada, como era Strange en realidad: un hombre amargo que trata de luchar contra sus demonios y el tiempo perdido. Lo leyó mejor que Christine.

Strange descubrió que el destino lo había llevado otra vez al que creyó era el momento exacto, para conocer a Stark. Aquel hombre que tenía el poder y la voluntad de defender a la humanidad.

Pero el destino volvió a su papel de _"perra maldita",_ cuando vio esos catorce millones de futuros, y con ellos su pasado y presente. Descubrió que había uno donde su familia seguía con vida. Una donde la pasó en grande en su juventud. Otra con Christine, jurándose amor eterno en el altar. Pero...¡Dios! Gran parte de estos estaba al lado de Tony Stark.

Stark sería alguien especial para él, es decir para el mundo. Y Stephen no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad...hasta que recordó a el titán a punto de acabar con la vida de Tony.

La gema por la vida del genio.

No había otra manera; en cualquier universo donde no estaba con Stark, todo se iba al carajo desde el principio. Era casi un deseo egoísta, mostrándole que quería conocer al hombre solitario. Protegerlo como nadie lo había hecho. Amarlo como nadie supó.

Pero cuando sintió aquel revoltijo y sintió la desesperación en el aire, recordándose que el destino era una perra. Que el momento de conocerse no fue el indicado. Que debían tener más momentos. Sin embargo no pasarían mientras mantuviera aquella línea. No mientras se iba desvaneciendo.

 _Las últimas hojas caen._

* * *

Como las hojas de un árbol en otoño, estas caen en el suelo siendo pisoteadas. Como él, que en aquel espacio desconocido, añoraba cosas que no pasaron y auizá nunca pasarían. Donde la vida de Stephen Strange era similar a un árbol y las oportunidades ofrecidas son sus hojas.

Y el árbol de Stephen tenía vacía cada rama.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y les advierto que lo escrbí medio dormida.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws..**


End file.
